Dorlazuria
Description Dorlazuria is built like your usual Blood Elf. He's naturally athletic and has near flawless features. His face does show some age suggesting he may be more than a century or two in age. His lengthy red hair is bound into a single tail behind him with a metal band with a daisy tied to it. Along with that he also maintains a healthy goatee. Outside of his normality, he is quite obviously a Demon Hunter. His hands are charred from the use of fire and he has decently sized horns protruding from his skull. His tattoos are a dull black and like most who choose such a path, his empty eye sockets are hidden by a blindfold, but curiously enough no glow seeps through it. While not as bad as his hands, he has mild burns all over his body as well as a plethora of scars ranging from slashes from what may have been blades and the occasional bite mark and stab scar. Despite the "gifts" from his demon binding, he seems to have made no attempts at healing himself. History Youth Redacted Adolescence Redacted Military Career Redacted Scourge Invasion Redacted Exodus to Outland Redacted Becoming a Demon Hunter Redacted Final Betrayal The man now known as Dorlazuria witnessed Alliance and Horde armies marching towards The Black Temple. Realizing that standing with his comrades would make him a true enemy of Silvermoon, he left. While Illidan was slain and his brothers in arms were killed or captured Dorlazuria made is way through the Dark Portal and reported directly to the Lord Regent. Explaining himself and submitting to the will of the Magisters. The Seeker Redacted The Northrend Campaign Redacted Deathwing's Return Redacted Voyage to Pandaria Redacted The Iron Horde Redacted Return of the Legion Seeker Dorlazuria became rather vocal in the allowance of demon hunters going under the name of "Illidari" within the borders of Quel'Thalas. Seeking to set what he consider a wrong right he Redacted Symphony of Silvermoon Redacted Seeker Dorlazuria would take center stage as a member of the Loyalist faction. Despite their resistance and outright dismissal of original reports, Dorlazuria managed to uncover the identities of the Imperialist's leaders and a handful of their strongest warriors. He coordinated with his fellow Seekers and arrested as many as they were able to but unfortunately due to the outburst of other law enforcement, many were able to escape capture with a handful of fatalities among the Seekers. Redacted During this time Dorlazuria also managed to become Silvermoon's Fencing Grand Champion, defeating nobility and soldier alike without the use of magic or demonic aid. He dedicated his victory as a victory for "common folk." speaking out against the Magisters and their grip on a status that no longer legally existed. Redacted For his valiant efforts Dorlazuria was awarded The Blood Star. Redacted At the end of the conflict Dorlazuria was given the title of Lord Seeker. A public face of Silvermoon Intelligence, contributing directly to recruitment and further investigation outside his original posting. The Blood War Redacted Category:Characters Category:Demon Hunters Category:Blood Elf